marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-91274)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-91274 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Photographer, Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Salicrup; Frank Springer | First = Transformers Vol 1 3 | Last = Transformers Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = The Peter Parker of Earth-91274 is something of a paradox. He exists on a world that is not known to have any other heroes or villains common to Earth-616, yet has memories and recollections of a world that does. On this reality, Earth became the battleground between two warring factions of a mechanical alien race known as the Transformers, originally from the planet Cybertron. When the evil Decepticons stole components of a nuclear power plant to build their base in the side of a mountain in Oregon, the spectacle caused nationwide panic. In New York, Peter's employer Joe Robertson sent Peter to cover the story. Arriving at the military blockade, Peter decided to change into his alter ego of Spider-Man and cross over to get exclusive photos and see if he could help. He ended up briefly clashing with the heroic Autobots but was convinced by their leader Optimus Prime of their altruistic natures. Spider-Man then helped the Autobots sneak past the military blockade. While the Autobots were busy fighting their foes, Spider-Man accompanied the Autobot Gears inside the Decepticon base to rescue Sparkplug Wittwicky, an ally that the Decepticons had captured and were forcing to convert Earth's fuel into an energy source they could use. Spider-Man and Gears clashed with many of the Decepticons eventually facing their leader Megatron. While Spider-Man wrapped Megatron up in his webbing, Gears rescued Sparkplug. However, Megatron broke free and after informing the heroes that Sparkplug had succeeded in his task, blasted the ground out from under Gears causing him to fall down the side of the mountain with Sparkplug. Spider-Man then leapt after them, but his webbing was only strong enough to support Sparkplug, and Gears ended up falling to his apparent death. Spider-Man chastised the Autobots for their lack of emotion over the loss of their comrade, but accompanied them back to their headquarters the Ark where he witnessed as the Autobots were able to repair Gears. With the immediate battle over, Spider-Man bid Optimus Prime and the other Autobots farewell and swung off into the night, never to be seen again. | Powers = The Spider-Man of Earth-91274 has all the same powers as his Earth-616 counterpart had earlier in his career: Enhanced strength and reflexes, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a Spider-Sense that warned him of approaching danger. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Spider-Man in this reality had a costume that was apparently exactly the same as the Symbiote that the Earth-616 version of Peter brought home from Battleworld. It can change its appearance to look like normal clothes or into Peter's costume. It can shoot webbing from the knuckles. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * When Marvel Comics initially began publishing a comic book series based on the Transformers -- like many other commercial properties such as Godzilla and Rom the Spaceknight -- it was intended to take place in the Earth-616 universe. Typically, in order to boost sales of a series, Marvel featured a cross-over between the title characters and one of their more popular titles. In this case, the third issue of Transformers guest-starred Spider-Man and featured cameo appearances by Nick Fury, Dum-Dum Dugan, and Joe Robertson and references to Reed Richards, and a footnote mentioning Peter Parker's loss of his alien symbiote in . However, it was decided that having the Transformers in the Marvel Universe (and vice-versa) would be too problematic for continuity and the idea was scrapped shortly thereafter. Furthermore, Marvel designated a reality number to the Transformers universe in their Official Handbooks, so technically, this Spider-Man is native to that reality. *Despite this eventual decision to separate the Marvel universe from the Transformers/G.I. Joe universe, however, J. Jonah Jameson did have a cameo in . *Spider-Man's comment in Transformers #3 about how he's "fought alongside some weird characters in his career" and his later reference to Reed Richards imply that there were other Marvel characters in this universe. It is unknown who those characters were or if it was just the paradox mentioned above. * Although Spider-Man himself didn't have a further presence in the Transformers' adventures, he was still merchandised within Earth-91274; he showed up as a t-shirt and comic. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Spider-Man article at tfwiki.net }} ru:Питер Паркер (91274) Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Wallcrawling Category:Parker Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Web-Slinging Category:Organic Webbing